The broken wing butterfly
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: "Mimi-san, te aborrezco. Déjame sólo y vete. Nunca más vuelvas, no quiero que me atormentes." Este fic es para la actividad: "Crossover – 17 aniversario de Digimon" del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. La trama de Tokyo Ghoul es de papi Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** Antes de empezar esta historia, debo decir que si nunca han leído antes un fanfic del fandom de Tokyo Ghoul, la lectura se les hará un poco rara, puesto que no narro situaciones ni momentos específicos. Toda esta historia está hecha de metáforas muy mal escritas.

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia sólo abarca los momentos en los que Kaneki conoció a Rize hasta cuando es salvado por Anteiku.

 _ **Este fic es para la actividad: "Crossover – 17° aniversario de Digimon" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

* * *

 **The broken wing butterfly.**

 **i. El insecto, la planta carnívora y el (hambre) amor.**

Hay una historia de amor, sólo que no es una historia de amor y es más bien una historia de hambre.

(hambre de ti, Koushiro-kun)

Primero, tenemos a la víctima —Izumi Koushiro-kun —; que sueña con algoritmos y despierta con teclas entre sus dedos, piensa en códigos y resuelve enigmas, imagina mundos más allá de la realidad y crea historias donde tiene muchos amigos y salvan juntos diferentes mundos. Más, sin embargo, Izumi Koushiro es sólo un nerd de computadoras con un solo amigo —Yagami Taichi-san— y, puesto que es muy tímido y se entiende mejor con máquinas, prefiere perderse en internet en busca de aventuras inexistentes y creando amigos que nunca serán reales.

Y eso es porque

(mamá y papá siempre mintieron)

prefiere encerrarse entre cuatro paredes y una máquina y no sale sino hasta que Taichi-san llega y le obliga a visitar una cafetería que encontró por casualidad, y es entonces cuando

(la tragedia comienza)

conoce a Tachikawa Mimi-san.

Entonces nosotros conocemos al depredador de esta historia.

Tachikawa Mimi es como una reina. Sólo que esta actúa como la princesa sin trono, con agujas en lugar de uñas y con espinas como corona. Tachikawa Mimi es una ninfa de cabellos rosados y ojos dorados que parecen brillar en la putrefacción mientras se pasea en vestidos y faldas color pastel que roban los suspiros de hombres idiotas. Así es como Mimi (caza) encandila a chicos lindos con un ego casi tan grande como la sonrisa que ella les profesa, más, sin embargo, Tachikawa Mimi no es todo superficialidad y mucho menos —aunque lo aparenta— alguien idiota. Ella disfruta de las tardes leyendo libros oscuros como su corazón mismo —si es que tiene uno— escritos por Zoe Hastings, que suele disfrutar con fervor mientras acompaña aquellas obras con sabor a blasfemia con tazas de café preparadas por el señor Gennai.

Y, mientras aparenta total tranquilidad y concentración entre las páginas de: «El ala rota de la mariposa», observa con atención alrededor y busca a su siguiente víctima.

Y entonces es aquí donde comienza la historia.

 **ii. El hada que engañaba a los niños y el niño que soñó con** **«Never Land».**

Pasa que, Koushiro también es fiel lector de Zoe Hasings y siente que tiene la más minina oportunidad de (suplicar) acercarse a la extraña de ojos dorados, más, sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece y el desear una oportunidad es más fácil de soñar que el siquiera dignarse a intentarlo.

—pero es que es demasiado tímido y sus intenciones son mejor transmitidas a través de su mirada.—

«— ¿Ha caso es ella quien te gusta?

Taichí-san es tan malo, no cree que tengas oportunidad alguna.

—Es linda. —responde Koushiro sonrojado y con la taza de café entre sus manos—. Y le gusta Zoe Hastings.»

Y es que todo este nefasto intento de romance comienza y terminar alrededor Zoe Hastings y sus libros —principalmente: «El ala rota de la mariposa.»—, y eso es porque ambos giran alrededor de esta autora que crea historias decantes que relatan tragedias llenas de promesas rotas junto a cadáveres que se pudren lentamente igual que el alma de Koushiro. Y es que pasan los días, las horas, las tardes, las noches y este aún no se anima a saludar a la extraña de ojos dorados.

Y aun así esta última se da cuenta de sus intenciones y miradas, terminando así dedicándole sonrosas hipócritas como si le susurrase:

«—Acércate, mi linda y delicada presa. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tengo unas inmensas ganas de (comerte) amarte. Déjame sentir tu suave piel entre mis dedos, mientras mis labios besan los tuyos en un salvaje beso y siento tu líquido carmesí cayendo (tibia, deliciosa) lentamente en mi barbilla. No sabes cuánto lo deseo, así que, déjame (comerte) amarte de una vez por todas.—»

Y es que parece que Koushiro no sabe de indirectas ni de coqueteo, y es que siguen pasando las semanas y sólo en sus sueños es capaz de acercarse a ella y entablar conversaciones normales que giran en torno a las obras de Zoe Hastings y el misterio que la rodea, como si de una (arpía) araña se tratase y les atrae con lentitud hacia su telaraña formada de metáforas asquerosas que sólo busca el único propósito de comerles con una lentitud tal, que incluso lo disfrutan.

Pero, al final, Koushiro nunca se acerca y es Tacikawa Mimi quien da el primer paso sin sospechar siquiera que su inevitable y lamentable final está cerca.

 **iii. Ella(tú) y él (yo).**

Ocurre que Tachikawa Mimi es demasiado infantil e impaciente como para seguir esperando un primer movimiento de parte del chico. Y, puesto que detesta más que nada que la hagan esperar, además de haberse cansado del inútil juego de miradas, decide ser ella quien se acerque a su lindo «Kou-shi-ro- _kun_ », y, sin saberlo, se adentra en su inminente tragedia.

Hahahaha. Ambos son idiotas.

Ella

(quiere comerlo)

Él

(quiere tocarla)

Ella

(quiere romperlo, no una, ni dos veces)

Él

(cree que se ha enamorado)

Ella

(quiere arrancar su piel sin cuidado alguno y grabar en su memoria sus hermosos gritos)

Él

(la ama)

(pero también parece comenzar a odiarla)

Ella

(no le importa)

(sólo quiere saborear la sangre entre sus dedos y agregar sus intestinos a su trono)

Él

(quiere llorar)

Ella

(lo va a consolar entre sus garras y calentara su cuerpo en su estómago mientras le canta nanas que lo adormecerán como bebe)

Él

(le confiesa que es adoptado)

Ella

(ya lo sabe)

Él

(le pide que no le deje)

Ella

(nunca lo hará, Kou-shi-ro- _kun_ vivirá por siempre dentro de su estómago)

Él

(ya no le importa)

Ella

(intenta comerlo en un callejón oscuro)

Él

(tiene miedo)

(a pesar de todo no quiere morir)

Ella

(esta lista para comerlo)

(pero no lo logra y vigas caen del cielo)

Hahaha. Ambos son tan idiotas.

 **iv. Querida mía, no me dejes. Vive por siempre dentro de mí.**

Pasa que Tachikawa Mimi era el monstuo más terrible que pudo haber acechado los sueños de Koushiro. Un monstruo que parecía la princesa de sus sueños y que le prometía amor eterno como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. Pero, pese a que ambos parecen haber conectado el uno con el otro

(para ella: su más preciada presa)

(para él: la muestra de afecto que tanto necesita)

no todo sale como esperan. Puesto que Koushiro quiere amarla y Mimi quiere comerlo.

—tengo miedo, Mimi-san. Por favor, me duele. No me (comas) ames ya que me sentiría muy triste.—

Pero las peticiones de Koushiro no son escuchadas y, para cuando se da cuenta, Mimi-san ya está devorándolo como si fuese el más delicioso manjar y se relame sus dedos bañados en sangre mientras le dirige una sonrisa pecaminosa que no sabe distinguir entra la de una diosa o una obscena bestia.

Y muy en el fondo de su ser parece hastiarse.

«—Ah~, Kou-shi-ro- _kun_ , eres tan delicioso. Podría comerte todo el día y no me cansaría nunca de tu sabor. _Kukuku_ , tus lágrimas y tus sollozos son tan patéticos, me excita el verte así. Eres tan dulce y adictivo que creo que podría llegar a estimarte.—»

Y para Izumi Koushiro esa sería la más sincera muestra de afecto que Tachikawa Mimi podría demostrarle. Puesto que el amor de ella está en comer —por eso es la _glotona_ — y debido a ello nunca podría corresponder el amor de Koushiro de la misma manera. Pero, cuando todo parece estar a punto de terminar, ocurre el tan esperado milagro que Koushiro tanto aclamaba.

Las vigas caen del cielo.

Mimi-san termina aplastada

Koushrio-kun con el corazón roto.

(y el cuerpo también)

 **v. Asquerosamente dentro de ti.**

Cuando Koushiro abre los ojos, paredes blancas y desconocidas le dan la bienvenida. Él aún no se entera —aunque ya lo hará pronto—; pero ahora se ha convertido en un monstruo de un solo ojo que caminara por las calles como un alma perdida y su estómago gruñirá de hambre y, aunque lo desee, todo lo que le gusta terminara siendo como el más horrible manjar putrefacto que pueda saborear. Pero, con el pasar de los tiempos, asimilara los hechos.

«—Los órganos de Tachikawa Mimi te fueron trasplantados.

La voz es desconocida, ni siquiera logra ver su rostro.

—Gracias a ello has sobrevivido.»

Y, mientras escucha todo eso, en lo más profundo de su ser resuena una risa burlona. Igual a la de Tachikawa Mimi. Igual a la de su más grande y terrible pesadilla. Y cuando regresa a casa, se acurruca en una esquina de su habitación luego de intentar comer inútilmente todo lo que Taichi-san le ha obsequiado por salir del hospital.

Pero la voz ríe y le susurra:

«— ¿Tienes hambre, Kou-shi-ro- _kun_?»

Y es que ella sabe lo que debe comer, y Koushiro, en el fondo, también.

«—Mimi-san, te aborrezco. Déjame sólo y vete. Nunca más vuelvas, no quiero que me atormentes.—»

Lamentablemente, la mente de Koushiro es débil. Mimi-san lo atormenta cada día y, cuando está a punto de rendirse y dejar que ella le devore, conoce a Hikari-san —la mesera de la cafetería— y sin que esta lo desee, es salvado.

Y a Mimi-san no le queda de otra más que irse a la parte más oscura de la mente de Koushiro, y esperar a que él regrese a ella.

Tan patético.

Tan delicioso.

Tan suyo.


End file.
